coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8779 (23rd November 2015)
Plot Amy breaks free from Simon's grip and runs upstairs. Moments later, Ken, Nessa and Tracy arrive home and Amy tells them that Simon hit her. Showing no remorse, Simon shrugs off the accusation. Steph and Andy are too late to stop Luke racing and are forced to watch from the trackside. Tracy summons Leanne. Leanne tells Simon to apologise to Amy but Tracy demands he leave the house. The Barlows are stunned when Simon tells Leanne to shut up. Luke wins the race. The participants are forced to flee when the police arrive on the scene. Ken wants to know if Simon has behaved like this before. Leanne admits he's been hitting her for months. Luke tells Steph all about Jamie's photos of her and his threat to post them online unless he raced. Steph confronts Jamie. He says it's her fault for letting him take the photos in the first place and hints that he wants Luke to race again. Tracy blames Leanne for letting Simon's behaviour escalate. Ken unhappily backs Tracy in asking Leanne to take Simon back. Leanne is understanding. Izzy tells Alya that Gary is due back. Erica thinks Mary doesn't like her and asks if she's in love with Dev. Mary says she's worried for the twins' sake. Erica insists she has no designs on Dev. Luke is astonished to hear that Jamie wants him to race again and decides to nip it in the bud. Robert is annoyed that Tracy is blaming Leanne and goes to check on her and Simon at the flat. Leanne decides to go to the GP. Sharif drops his hostility towards Alya when she bursts into tears about Gary coming back. Tracy feels betrayed that Robert was concerned about Leanne and thinks he fancies her. He accuses her of seeing everything as black and white. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnels *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Race track Notes *Crispin Layfield was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Andy Smart and Lloyd Bass as the Stunt Drivers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken, Nessa and Tracy are shocked to find Amy fending off Simon; and Steph is furious when Luke confesses why he raced. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,870,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes